Simplement irréfragable ?
by MacHellia
Summary: Depuis la disparition de son altesse Cornelia, Lord Guilford est-il le plus fidèle des chevaliers, ou le plus perfide des traîtres ?


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Irréfragable" et "Simplicité" lors de la nuit du 03/01/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

**Spoiler : Nécessite impérativement d'avoir visionné la saison 2 de Code Geass**

* * *

**Simplement irréfragable ?**

Gilbert Guilford est un chevalier d'élite dont le courage et le dévouement ne pouvaient être remis en question. A vrai dire, il serait plus juste de préciser que Gilbert Guilford était un chevalier d'élite. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus prétendre à ce titre, pas après la dernière bataille de Tokyo. Aussi incongru que cela puisse être, il n'avait pas conservé une once de souvenir de ce désastre, de cette indicible hécatombe.

Était-ce dû au choc ? Après tout, il s'était réveillé dans les restes de son Knigthmare au cœur d'un cratère fumant, où se mêlait ruines et cadavres. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que cette plaie béante et suffocante était, il y avait encore quelque heures, la concession de Tokyo, une agglomération de plusieurs millions d'habitants et autant d'innocents. Malgré son sang-froid coutumier, ce charnier, cette odeur soufrée lui provoquèrent un haut de cœur irrépressible.

En soldat émérite et homme d'honneur, Lord Guilford ne reconnaissait pas dans ce carnage, les séquelles classiques engendrées pas une bataille, ou une guerre. Les dégâts humains ou matériels dépassaient l'entendement. A quoi bon se battre si c'était pour tout détruire. Il avait de toute évidence participé à cette monstruosité, or il n'y avait rien de chevaleresque dans une telle violence et destruction.

Gilbert en quête de réponses sur cette mascarade de bataille fouilla la mémoire de son Knigthmare. Ce qu'il y découvrit ébranla une nouvelle fois son âme. Lui, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, chevalier personnel de son altesse la deuxième princesse Cornelia li Britannia avait trahi sa patrie. Il s'était rallié à l'ennemi, ce même ennemi qui avait pris la vie de la sœur chérie de sa princesse.

Il ne pouvait croire en une telle traîtrise, cet opposant aussi brillant qu'infâme avait irrémédiablement terni le sourire de celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Comment aurait-il pu se rallier à ce monstre sans visage ? Non jamais, il ne s'allierait avec celui qui, une année auparavant, avait non seulement blessé sa princesse guerrière lors de la précédente bataille de Tokyo. Comment pourrait-il obéir aux ordres émanant du monstre à l'origine de la disparition de son altesse Cornelia ? Son ordinateur lui indiquait pourtant sans le moindre doute qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Zéro, le pire ennemi de Britannia et de Cornelia.

_C'était inconcevable, juste impossible._

Gilbert, persuadé au plus profond de son âme du retour imminent de son altesse, avait continué son œuvre malgré son absence. Malgré les mois sans aucun signe de sa princesse, les propositions intéressées des membres de la famille royale, Gilbert avait demeuré fidèle en vers Cornelia ou du moins l'imaginait-il.

* * *

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour rassembler ses idées. Il devait découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Lord Guilford s'extirpa péniblement alors de son unité mécanique et fouilla la zone à la recherche de rescapés. Il n'en trouva que très peu. Son Knigthmare qui comptait parmi les plus évolués l'avait protégé de la déflagration. La plupart des soldats britanniens et même ceux de l'ordre des chevaliers noirs n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Depuis quand l'empire disposait d'une telle arme et pourquoi surtout l'avoir utilisée ? Tant de vies, y compris celle de la princesse Nunnaly avaient été perdues lors de ce simulacre de guerre inutile.

Dans sa recherche effrénée de survivants, il découvrit un Knigthmare britannien en bon état. Il fouilla la mémoire de l'unité qui lui confirma les données qu'il avait déjà récoltées. Pire, il découvrit une vidéo attestant indubitablement de son forfait. Il s'agissait bien de son Knigthmare. Cette manière de se battre, de se mouvoir, il n'avait aucun doute, il était bel et bien au commande, et obéissait aux ordres de Zéro, quel infamie! Il le protégeait et attaquait son propre camp. Il interrogea plusieurs pilotes auxquels il avait porté assistance. Il n'avait dès lors plus aucun doute : il était véritablement un traître.

Cette révélation invraisemblable fit défaillir le soldat. Le traître amnésique s'isola et essaya d'analyser la situation, de trouver un sens à cette aberration. Une seule raison aurait pu lui faire trahir l'empire, il s'agissait d'une femme, d'une princesse exceptionnelle aussi courageuse que belle, aussi intelligente qu'ardente : Cornelia Vi Britannia. Hors, aucun rapport ne faisait état de sa présence lors de cette bataille. Oui, Lord Guilford du fier empire de Britannia était avant tout le chevalier de la deuxième altesse impériale, sa dévotion, son dévouement envers cette dernière étaient simplement irréfragable. Toutefois, il fut soulagé de l'absence de Cornelia lors de cette bataille, soulagé de ne pas devoir chercher le corps de sa bien-aimée dans cette horreur innommable. L'absence de son altesse Cornelia signifiait que ses actions ne pouvaient se justifier.

Avec une mémoire défaillante, ses actes inqualifiables qui lui étaient reprochés étaient dépourvus de sens, alors comment l'empire pourrait-il le comprendre, comment Cornelia pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Non, il ne pouvait s'excuser au prés de sa princesse, ses actes étaient injustifiables. Jamais il ne pourrait croiser le regard de son altesse après ce qu'il avait fait. Sa traîtrise avait entachée la réputation, l'honneur de celle qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Rien n'était impossible pour Zéro, il le savait pertinemment. Gilbert avait été le témoin à de nombreuses reprises des comportements anormaux, suivis de pertes de mémoires des intéressés. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour trahir son altesse malgré les mystérieux et ignobles stratagèmes de l'ennemi.

* * *

Le mieux pour le moment était encore de passer pour mort, il n'était plus à une duperie prés. Il devait faire profil bas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Gilbert parvint à quitter la zone de combat sa grande difficulté étant donné la pagaille qui y régnait. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, cette destruction mais principalement sa traîtrise le hanteraient à jamais.

Gilbert attendit une semaine avant de prendre contact avec ses hommes les plus fidèles au sein de l'armée impériale. Il découvrit que beaucoup de ses soldats et amis avaient connus une fin tragique. Certains ne croyaient pas les rumeurs de trahison à son sujet, lorsque ces personnes lui demandèrent une explication, il n'avait pas le cœur de leur mentir. Il leur avoua n'avoir aucun souvenir de la seconde bataille de Tokyo.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas ses interlocuteurs. Leurs colères légitimes valurent au chevalier déchu quelques coups qui firent tomber ses lunettes noires. Gilbert ne se défendit pas, quand ses hommes croisèrent son regard désespéré, ils n'eurent pas le cœur de continuer. Certains même l'aidèrent dans sa quête de vérité, ils lui envoyèrent les données d'autres unités présentes lors de la bataille. Plus il récoltait de rapports, de témoignages, moins Gilbert comprenait ses agissements.

Un nouvel empereur, un énième tyran nommé Lelouch, le fils jadis disparu, prit le pouvoir, ce qui déplu immédiatement à Schniezel qui s'allia aux chevaliers noirs pour récupérer le trône impérial.

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne parvint à trouver la moindre explication crédible. Un coup de fil le sortit de sa torpeur. L'une de ses vieilles connaissances Viletta lui apprit la seule nouvelle qui pouvait rallumer la flamme de ses yeux. Après une disparition de plus d'une année, qui lui fit perdre son droit de succession, la princesse Cornelia avait était retrouvée. Il ignorait comme Viletta avait eut son numéro, trop soulagé de savoir sa princesse en vie.

Apparemment, cet exploit était à mettre au crédit de Schneizel, le second prince de l'empire. Cornelia était vivante, il n'en avait jamais douté. Toutefois son altesse impériale était blessée, et nécessitait des soins importants. Son amie lui transmit les coordonnées de son altesse en convalescence. Par chance, elle était proche de la zone 11, à la base des chevaliers noirs. Viletta lui organisa le trajet jusqu'à la base. Gilbert n'hésita pas un instant et rejoignit sa maîtresse sur l'ancienne forteresse ennemie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il était devant l'hôpital, indigne de se présenter devant Cornelia, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Qui plus est, pendant qu'il la trahissait, son altesse avait été gravement blessée, quel piètre chevalier faisait-il.

Et pourtant, il devait y aller…Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cet état. En tant que chevalier personnel de Cornelia, une dernière fois, il veillerait sur sa maîtresse. Il lui devait aussi une explication même s'il n'en avait aucune. Il assumerait ensuite la responsabilité de ses actes.

Sa trahison n'avait pas été rendue publique, aussi en tant que chevalier attitré il parvint facilement à la chambre de la princesse. L'étage était bien gardé. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de Cornelia. Elle était inconsciente, ses blessures étaient graves. La main du chevalier trembla d'effroi et de colère. Il s'approcha doucement. Il avait rarement vu sa princesse, cette guerrière aussi affaiblie. Cette vision était son cauchemar. A chaque fois que Cornelia se précipitait sur le champ de bataille, Gilbert tremblait à l'idée qu'elle n'en revienne pas. On lui avait tiré dessus, dans le dos qui plus est. Sa rage explosa, nulle n'aurait pu battre Cornelia dans un combat loyal, il se jura de trouver et châtier l'auteur de cette bassesse.

Il s'assit, et prit la main de la convalescente. Il attendit ainsi plus d'une heure. Il profita de ce moment pour observer son altesse. Sa chevelure avait gagné plusieurs centimètres depuis leur dernière rencontre. Les traits de la jeune femme semblaient plus marqués, cette année n'avait pas du être une sinécure pour sa maîtresse.

Il espérait de tout son cœur le réveil de cette dernière et pourtant il le redoutait. Comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait trahie ? Il imaginait parfaitement la déception et la colère dans ses yeux bleus aciers. Il reposa la main de son altesse et attendit qu'elle ouvrit enfin les paupières.

Cornelia se réveilla si doucement que le chevalier ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. La princesse ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit instantanément une douleur aiguë dans l'épaule et le flan droit de son dos. Cornelia grimaça puis vit un visage familier l'observer. Gilbert était assis, à son chevet. On lui avait annoncé sa mort, alors le voir ainsi à ses cotés, elle crut un instant qu'elle était au paradis ou en enfer. Le plaisir de revoir son confident lui fit oublier son état.

Gilbert bien qu'il avait une mine affreuse restait fidèle à lui-même. Il continuait à l'appeler son altesse, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui parvenait à l'appeler par son titre sans que que cela passe pour de la flagornerie. Cornelia, tout comme Gilbert sentirent un vent de nostalgie flottait sur la pièce.

Cornelia lui raconta son année à la recherche de la congrégation du geass. Gilbert écoutait attentivement. Il fut fasciné et horrifié de découvrir le pouvoir du geass, l'identité de Zéro et son aptitude perverse à la manipulation. Il comprenait mieux ce qui lui était arrivé lors de la bataille de Tokyo. Il lui avoua son forfait, sa mésaventure orchestrée par Zéro. Bien que Cornelia lui jura qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, lui s'en voulait d'avoir été le jouet de l'ennemi. Son altesse lui arracha un sourire, en lui précisant à demi-voix, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il est défié l'empire en son nom, mais qu'elle était atterrée qu'il l'ait confondu avec cette demi-portion, elle était nettement plus séduisante que Lelouch.

Comprendre l'impossible..., comprendre n'effaçait toutefois en rien le sentiment de culpabilité qui le submergeait. Il avait été abusé par Lelouch, et son geass. Son ennemi avait perverti son dévouement sacré à sa princesse, pour lui faire trahir l'empire. Cornelia finit son histoire, elle lui exposa le fou projet de son frère aîné. C'était Schneizel qui lui avait tiré dessus lorsqu'elle s'était opposée à ses plans. Il l'avait épargnée, simplement mis hors d'état de le gêner pour un moment. Pour lui, l'acte de Schneizel demeurait impardonnable. Le chevalier ne sut pas trouver les mots lorsque Cornelia plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« -Votre Altesse... »_

Guilford, la voix tremblante l'appelait une nouvelle fois par son titre. Il était désormais l'unique personne à l'appeler ainsi. Cornelia sécha les larmes de son chevalier avec une main plus fébrile que prévue.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et pourtant, elle avait bien souvent joué avec ses nerfs. Son altesse se sentit presque aussi désemparée que lui, elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Ces larmes emplies de sincérité lui allèrent droit au cœur. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle, elle autorisa à son plus fidèle chevalier ce moment de faiblesse. Ces maudites larmes étaient de toute évidence contagieuses.

Cornelia attira vers elle son chevalier, qui posa son front contre sa poitrine camouflant délicatement son visage contre elle. Ce dernier, gêné par son manque de maîtrise de ses émotions, n'osait plus croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Une chance pour cette dernière, il ne vit pas ses larmes accompagnaient les siennes. Cornelia pourtant réputée pour sa force aussi bien physique que mentale sentit la pression retombée à mesure que ses larmes s'écoulaient. La convalescente passa alors sa main dans les longs cheveux de son confident pour l'apaiser, comme elle faisait jadis avec sa sœur.

La princesse guerrière et son fidèle chevalier demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans un silence seulement rompu par quelques sanglots étouffés.

_Traître ou chevalier irréfragable ? Si Cornelia n'avait aucun doute, tel était l'énigme que constituait le dévouement de Lord Guilford aux yeux des manants. Peut être, était-il simplement les deux à la fois._


End file.
